Once Upon a Time
by vinkunwildflowerqueen
Summary: A series of one-shots, Fiyeraba versions of different fairytales. AU. Musicalverse. Please read Authors Note.
1. Cinderella

**DISCLAIMER: WICKED isn't mine.**

**AN. So, my job is kind of boring. I work at a supermarket on weekends as a checkout chick. The job doesn't require a lot of thought. A little while ago, i was talking with a friend who knows how obsessed i am with WICKED and just discovered i do this. In the conversation, he dared me to link WICKED to Cinderella- this is the result. Then i thought i could do a whole series of WICKED fairytales... maybe. **

**So, send me any requests you can think of and how i could do it. I don't promise to write them all, but i will consider all suggestions. Thanks to Julia-Caesar for betaing and reassuring me it wasn't crap. **

**Of course, a lot of these will be AU to fit in with whatever fairytale it is. But i hope you enjoy it, it's just something light and fluffy.**

**Once Upon a time: Cinderella**

Once upon a time, there was a man named Frexspar. Frexspar doted upon his wife, Melena who was beautiful and graceful. They had a small daughter named Elphaba, who's birth was the talk of the town when she was born with emerald green skin. Despite this oddity, Frexspar and Melena loved their daughter, and treated her with love and kindness. When Melena fell pregnant again, Frexspar tried to spare his next child the shame of being born green by making Melena chew milk flowers.

However, the milk flowers caused complications, and although the baby, a girl, was born tragically beautiful with pearly-white skin, the midwife told Frexspar she would never walk and would have to spend her entire life in a wheelchair. And just as tragically, Melena never got to meet her daughter and died, leaving both girls without a mother.

Frexspar, grieving for his wife and blaming himself for his tragedy, named the baby Nessarose and turned his attentions to his daughters' education. A few years later, he met a rich, snobby woman named Madame Morrible, who had a daughter of her own named Milla and who was just as snobby as her mother. Frexspar and Madame Morrible married and she and Milla moved into the house. Madame Morrible was charmed by the tragically beautiful Nessarose, but she was horrified by the odd colour of Elphaba's skin and the stares she drew in public.

She was also threatened, as Elphaba was much smarter than her own daughter and Frexspar still loved his green daughter. Jealous, she convinced Frexspar that Elphaba was to blame for the death of Melena and Nessarose's disability. Frexspar grew cold towards his eldest daughter, and agreed with his wife's plan to make Elphaba do all the chores in the house and care for Nessarose.

Nessarose grew up to be beautiful, proud and spoiled by her father and stepmother. She too, treated Elphaba as nothing more than a maid. It hurt Elphaba, but she didn't dare complain, for there was no one to hear her complaints.

One day, when Elphaba was twenty-one, news spread through the Kingdom that there was a grand ball being planned so that the handsome and charming Prince Fiyero could choose a bride. All eligible young women were to be invited, and Nessarose and Milla were thrillified and ordered Elphaba to make them grand new gowns for the ball. Elphaba, upon seeing the invitation asked her father whether she could be permitted to attend the ball also.

Frexspar sneered at her. "_You_ want to attend the ball?"

"It does say _all_ eligible women are invited," Elphaba pointed out calmly.

Madame Morrible cackled. "Please, dearie! As if the prince is going to pick someone like _you_ to marry!"

Milla sniggered. "I can just see it now- Princess Artichoke!"

Madame Morrible smiled wickedly at Elphaba. "You leave these foolish ideas in those story books you read and get back to work. I want Milla and Nessa to have the best chance to catch the eye of Prince Fiyero."

So, Elphaba did some of her finest work to create beautiful gowns for her sister and stepsister. And the night of the ball, when the carriage carried her family away to the palace, Elphaba sank to the floor in the kitchen and sighed.

Suddenly, she saw a bubble float through the kitchen window and head towards her, getting bigger and changing colour the closer it got. When the bubble reached the ground, instead of popping, it revealed a beautiful woman with blonde curls and a wand in a pale blue gown. Elphaba was startled.

"Who are you?" she demanded, jumping to her feet.

"I am Galinda, your Fairy Godmother," the blonde announced dramatically, dipping her head to Elphaba. "I'm here to send you on your way to the ball."

Elphaba was stunned. "I'm sorry- _who _are you?"

The blonde tutted impatiently. "Elphie! I'm your Fairy Godmother! Is it alright if I call you Elphie?"

Elphaba hesitated. "I think it's a little perky," she answered honestly, but the blonde ignored her.

"And you can call me- _Galinda_!"

"I'm not going to the ball, Galinda," Elphaba stated and Glinda's face fell.

"Why not?"

Elphaba rolled her eyes. "Where do I start? I have no transportation, nothing to wear and I've been forbidden to attend."

Galinda waved her wand. "Don't worry about that, Elphie. I've decided to make you my new project!"

Elphaba was slightly wary. "You really don't have to do that."

"I know! That's what makes me so nice," Galinda beamed.

Before Elphaba knew what was happening, Galinda was dragging her out into the garden. She waved her wand and turned a pumpkin into a coach, mice into horses, a rat into a coachman, and lizards into footmen. Then she turned to Elphaba with a smile.

"And now, I will transform your simple frock into a magnificent ball gown!" she proclaimed, waving her wand around to emphasise her point.

Elphaba was apprehensive as the blonde pointed her wand at her, she muttered some magic words and did indeed, transform Elphaba's ragged, plain black dress into an exquisite silver gown, and her long black hair was swept up. Elphaba was transfixed by her reflection in the window, even more so as she lifted the dress and saw the jewelled shoes adorning her feet. She drew in her breath softly, and then her heart sank.

"What is it?" asked Galinda, not unkindly.

"Galinda… thank you. But this won't work. I can't go to the ball. There's no way the prince would even look at me… except to stare at my skin," Elphaba said sadly.

Galinda hugged her tightly. "I'm not finished yet, Elphie. One final touch…"

She waved her wand again, and Elphaba frowned, not feeling any different. Galinda stepped back, looking proud of her work.

"Oh, Miss Elphaba! Just look at you- you're beautiful."

She conjured a mirror from nowhere and handed it to Elphaba. Reluctantly looking at her reflection, Elphaba gaped to see her skin was a creamy white, instead of its usual emerald green.

"Now, this will only last til midnight," Galinda warned her as the footman helped her into the pumpkin turned carriage.

"If you don't leave by midnight, the spell will be broken. Understood?"

"I understand," Elphaba replied, nodding. "Thank you, Galinda."

When Elphaba entered the ballroom, everyone stopped and stared at the beautiful girl who had just entered. Nessarose was renowned throughout the kingdom for being so tragically beautiful, but the girl who had just entered captivated everyone- especially Prince Fiyero. As she made her way down the staircase, Fiyero pushed his way through the crowd and to her side.

"Excuse me, Miss. May I have this dance?" he asked her quietly, bowing.

Elphaba had never danced before and she was struck dumb by being so close to the prince, who was as handsome and charming as they said, but she nodded and took his hand. The prince danced with her all night, never leaving her side. All throughout the ballroom, people were speculating just who this unknown girl could be and where she had come from, but no one had ever seen her before.

Elphaba remembered to leave before midnight, reluctantly pulling away from prince Fiyero and returning home with plenty of time to spare. By the time her family returned, the spell had worn off and Elphaba's skin was green again.

Milla and Nessarose could talk of nothing else but the mysterious girl the prince had been dancing with, how beautiful she was, and who was she? They were also excited that the ball would continue the next night, to help the prince make his decision.

So once again, Elphaba was left behind as her family went to the ball. And not long after, Galinda reappeared with her bubble and again cast a spell over Elphaba and sent her away to the ball, warning her to return before midnight.

Prince Fiyero was waiting for her this time, and as soon an opportunity arose, he led her away from the ball to the gardens. They spent hours there talking, completely forgetting about the ball and the time. As they talked, both Elphaba and Fiyero fell in love. Just as he was leaning in to kiss her, the clock began to strike and Elphaba realised it was midnight.

Horrified, Elphaba tore away and jumped up. "I have to go!" she cried, which confused Fiyero.

"Go?" he repeated.

"Yes, I'm sorry," she apologised before turning and hurrying away.

"No, wait! Stop!" Fiyero called after her.

Elphaba didn't stop running. She knew that if she was still here when the clock struck twelve and the spell wore off, once Fiyero saw her green skin, he would want nothing to do with her. She didn't even stop when one of her jewelled shoes fell off her feet.

Fiyero, chasing her, did stop to pick it up. When he stopped though, there was no sign of the girl he had fallen in love with apart from the shoe in his hand. He didn't even know her name, he thought sadly.

The next morning, when his parents discovered what had happened, they were disappointed. Two balls, and their son had still not chosen a bride.

"But I have," Fiyero corrected them, producing the slipper. "I will find the girl who owns this slipper and marry her," he promised and his parents were thrilled.

Fiyero called his loyal servant, Boq, to assist him, and set forth to every home in the kingdom, asking all women to try on the slipper. By the time they arrived at Elphaba's house, Fiyero was feeling discouraged. He had spent so long searching for this girl, but it was almost like she didn't want to be found.

When Boq knocked on the door, it was answered by Madame Morrible, who bowed deeply when she saw it was Fiyero on the doorstep. All the kingdom had heard about his desperate search to find the mysterious girl and Milla and Nessarose had taken it as a final opportunity to win the heart of the prince.

"Oh, your Highness! Please come in. Welcome to our home," Madame Morrible gushed, ushering Fiyero and Boq into the living room.

Fiyero smiled politely, although he couldn't help but think how the woman reminded him of a fish.

"Thank you, Madame. Do you have any daughters?" he asked hopefully, wondering if this could be the house.

"I do!" Madame Morrible said happily. "Two, as a matter of fact. Milla and Nessarose, they're just out in the library at the moment. Would you like to meet them?"

"Very much," Fiyero replied.

Madame Morrible led Fiyero and Boq into the library, where Nessarose and Milla were reading quietly.

"Girls, we have visitors!" Madame Morrible announced, and they looked up, both lowering their eyes demurely at the sight of the prince.

"It's so nice to see you, Your Highness," Milla said in the same simpering tone as her mother had before.

Fiyero could only smile tiredly. He knew immediately neither of these girls was _his _girl. Nessarose, although beautiful, could obviously not walk or dance as his girl had; and Milla had the unfortunate luck to resemble her mother.

But he had promised every young woman the chance to try on the shoe, and Fiyero was a man of his word. So he beckoned Boq forth to produce to jewelled slipper, and both girls drew in their breath softly with admiration, as had every other girl before them.

That made Fiyero smile slightly despite himself, and he shared a grin with Boq as he knelt down before Milla to ease the slipper onto her foot. Milla's foot was much too large and fat to fit into the delicate slipper, and the girl looked crestfallen and her mother displeased. Madame Morrible had been hoping that the Fates would be on her side and the slipper would fit her daughter.

She was satisfied when Nessarose's foot proved to be too tiny, however; if Milla couldn't marry the prince, she didn't want Nessa too, even if she _did_ love the girl as her own.

"Are there any other young women in the house?" Fiyero asked, as he stood back up.

Madame Morrible hesitated, not being able to outright lie to the prince. "There is the maid, sir, but she could not possibly be the girl you are looking for."

Fiyero frowned. "Why not?" he asked and Milla smirked.

"Trust me, Your Highness- you'd remember seeing Elphaba."

Elphaba… Fiyero sounded the name out in his head. "I appreciate that, Madame, but I must insist. Royal protocol."

Madame Morrible stilled. "Of course."

She went to the door and called out. "Elphaba? Come to the library- immediately."

When the maid eventually entered the room, Fiyero was struck by two things- the emerald green of her skin, and the resemblance between this girl and Nessarose. They were obviously related, and Fiyero was curious by why she had been referred to as the maid.

Elphaba, when she saw Fiyero in the room, positively froze. He was here, in her house, looking at her… any moment, he would recognise her and want nothing more to do with her.

Fiyero bowed slightly, and gestured to the armchair nearby. "Miss, would you please take a seat?"

Elphaba did so hesitantly and Fiyero knelt down before the chair. Looking up at her, he looked into her large, deep brown eyes and drew in his breath- recognising the eyes of the girl he'd been looking for. But… it couldn't be… could it?

"I- you look very familiar," he said quietly.

Elphaba blushed and lowered her gaze, knowing she had been recognised. "I get that a lot," she answered softly and Fiyero felt a jolt as he recognised the voice.

It seemed pointless now, but he nonetheless gently removed Elphaba's shoe and slid the slipper onto her foot, a wide smile spreading over his face as it was found to fit perfectly.

Madame Morrible gasped and Milla and Nessarose looked on in disbelief as Fiyero laughed happily and grabbed Elphaba's hands.

"I found you!" he exclaimed.

Elphaba met his gaze nervously. "I can explain everything," she began but was interrupted as he leaned up and kissed her.

"Elphaba…" he repeated her name softly as he pulled away, and she nodded with a small smile.

Fiyero tore his gaze away and looked over to Madame Morrible. "Madame, is your husband about? I'd like to ask him for Elphaba's hand in marriage."

Elphaba thought her stepmother was going to have a stroke. But she felt her heart sink as she looked at Fiyero.

"But… I can't marry you," she said miserably and Fiyero frowned.

"Why not?" he demanded.

"Fiyero," Elphaba said brokenly, the first time she'd addressed the prince by his first name. "I'm…"

She gestured to her skin and Fiyero tilted her head up to meet his gaze. "I don't care about that," he insisted. "I didn't fall in love with you for the colour of your skin. I love you for you."

Elphaba could see the sincerity in his gaze and almost cried for it. Instead, she nodded weakly and Fiyero kissed the back of her hand gently.

Needless to say, Frexspar was stunned when the Prince revealed he wanted to marry Elphaba, of all people. Neither Frexspar nor his wife could understand how Elphaba could have been at the ball in the first place, or why Fiyero didn't seem to mind her odd skin.

But Frexspar reluctantly gave his permission to the prince, and Elphaba was quickly hastened away to the castle to meet Fiyero's parents. Fiyero and his parents were furious when they found out how Elphaba had been treated by her family, and banned all contact with the family from the palace- for once Madame Morrible realised that her stepdaughter was going to be a princess, she quickly attempted to make nice.

When seeing the royal family embrace the 'green girl' as part of the family and give their blessing to the marriage, public opinion of Elphaba quickly changed and she was soon adored by the kingdom, and her family was further scorned for the treatment of their princess.

Elphaba and Fiyero were married in a grand ceremony, and the whole kingdom rejoiced.

And they all lived happily ever after.


	2. Sleeping Beauty

**Sleeping Beauty**

**DISCLAIMER: ****Neither WICKED nor SLEEPING BEAUTY is mine**

**AN. So, just remember- all these are definitely AU. And if you have any requests for fairy tales or ideas of how I could do one, let me know.**

**And thanks to Julia-Caesar again for helping me. No version of Sleeping Beauty I found actually explains what happens to the evil fairy, so I had to think of something. **

**This was requested by Elphaba wanabe. Enjoy!**

Once upon a time, in a faraway land, the king and queen of a kingdom were thrilled when the queen gave birth to a beautiful, healthy baby girl, for the king and queen had longed for a child for many years. They named her Elphaba, and invited all the fairies of the land to the christening to serve as godmothers to the tiny princess.

It was a joyous occasion, and all the subjects of the kingdom were gathered in excitement, to see which gifts the fairies would bestow upon the princess. First to give her gift, was the fairy Nessarose, who was famed for her beauty. She curtseyed to the king and queen, before turning to the infant princess in her cradle.

"Little princess, I give thee the gift of beauty. This beauty will be manifested both physically and through the kindness and purity of your soul for all those around you."

Other fairies gave the gifts of musical talent, wit and intelligence, all virtues and characteristics befitting a princess. Last to step forward before the king and queen was the fairy Galinda. Her magic was not as strong as some of the other fairies, but she was beloved throughout the kingdom for her sweet personality and love of pink.

"Your majesties, I offer your daughter the gift of-"

Galinda was interrupted as a whirl of wind and lightening abruptly sounded throughout the room. What appeared to be a tornado grew steadily in the centre of the room, and when it faded, there stood the only fairy in the kingdom not invited to the christening of Princess Elphaba.

Madame Morrible was known for her talents in sorcery and for her control of the weather, but also for her dark soul and twisted nature.

"I'm sorry I'm late," she announced to the silent room. "I'm sure my invitation to this little festivation simply got lost in the mail. Hmm? Nevertheless, I too, have a gift for the little princess," she continued, nodding her head to the king and queen before turning to the cradle.

"The princess shall indeed grow up wise, intelligent and graceful. But the beauty and purity of her soul shall be forever blemished by the outward manifestorium of her curse. For on her twenty-first birthday, the princess shall prick her finger on the spindle of a spinning wheel and die!"

With a loud cackle and another gust of wind, Madame Morrible disappeared, leaving a stunned silence and a devastated king and queen behind. The queen rushed to the cradle, picking up Elphaba and holding the baby to her chest in horror. For abruptly, the baby's pearly white skin was now an emerald shade of green.

"Oh, no! What will we do?" she sobbed to her husband, who could barely stand to look at his now cursed infant daughter in agony.

Galinda timidly stepped forward. "Begging your pardon, your Highness- I still have my gift to give Princess Elphaba."

The king was hopeful. "Can- can you reverse this?"

"No. Madame Morrible's magic is much stronger than mine," Galinda said sadly. "However, I can help."

She lifted her wand and turned to the baby, lying in her mother's arms. "Princess Elphaba, if by some unfortunate chance, you cannot avoid the spindle prick; it shall not end in your death. Instead, you shall fall into a cursed sleep until such a time when your true love will find you and bestow love's first kiss."

Galinda was sure her spell would work, but the king and queen still despaired- for even if true love's kiss _would_ break the spell, who would want to kiss anyone with green skin? The king immediately issued a proclamation throughout the land that no one was allowed to own or use a spindle from that day forward, under the penalty of death, trying to keep Madame Morrible's curse from coming true.

As the fairies had promised, Elphaba grew into a beautiful young woman. She was brilliant, and witty and intelligent and kind. However, she didn't have an easy life. Her father still could hardly bring himself to have anything to do with his daughter, both because of the unnatural colour of her skin, as well as his own fear that despite his precautions, Madame Morrible's wicked curse might fulfil itself. Many people in the kingdom were apprehensive of their princess because of her skin. There were also many rumours flying around that the curse might be transferrable to anyone who came into contact with the princess, and so they avoided her.

So, Elphaba grew up lonely and isolated. She knew nothing of the curse, just that for some unfortunate reason, she was the only person in the world with green skin. The king and queen had decided not to tell their daughter of the curse, not wanting her to live in fear.

"Happy birthday, darling!"

Elphaba smiled at her mother as she entered the dining hall for breakfast on the morning of her twenty-first birthday.

"Good morning, mother."

The queen embraced her daughter warmly. "Twenty-one," she mused quietly, trying not to let her voice betray her fear and worry about what this day signified and what it might bring, and Elphaba only smiled fondly at her mother, completely innocent of her mother's worries.

"Where's Father?" Elphaba asked and the queen hesitated.

"He had some urgent business to attend to in the next kingdom," she lied.

In truth, the king had fled for the day, unable to sit idly by and wait for the prophecy to come true.

Elphaba didn't doubt her mother's word and simply sat down in her usual seat for breakfast.

"What will you be doing today?" the queen asked and Elphaba shrugged.

"I thought I might just stay in and read," she replied and the queen nodded.

It was raining outside, so Elphaba could not go out. She didn't mind the rain, however, it made good weather for curling up before the library fireplace with a good book.

When Elphaba entered the library however, leaving her mother to perform her royal duties, she found that no books on the shelves caught her interest. Bored, she eventually left the library and began to restlessly wander the halls of the castle. Paying no mind to where she was going, she paused to find herself in a part of the castle she was unfamiliar with.

Elphaba was never one to be afraid, so she pressed on and walked up a winding staircase, until she came into a small annexe. To her surprise, the room was not empty. An old woman sat in the room, spinning delicate cloth on a spindle.

"I'm sorry," Elphaba said apologetically. "I didn't mean to interrupt you."

The old woman smiled. "Oh, begging your pardon, Princess. You didn't disturb me."

Elphaba paused curiously, she had never seen such a machine before. "What are you doing?"

"Making cloth," the old woman replied. Then she paused, and looked up at the princess.

"Would you like to try, Your Highness?"

Elphaba smiled. "I would, thank you."

The old woman helped the princess sit before the spinning wheel and showed her how to work the machine. Elphaba was pleased to find the task was simple enough and was grateful to the woman for teaching her. But as she turned the wheel, her finger touched the needle and she was overcome, instantly feeling faint.

"Oh!" she cried faintly, before she slumped off the chair, to the floor in a dead faint.

The old woman cackled and her disguise was cast off to reveal Madame Morrible, her eye glinting with triumph that her curse had been fulfilled. However, she knew what the good fairy Galinda had done, the modifications she had made and the conditions that were required to break the spell.

So, Morrible performed another spell and a forest of briars sprang up around the castle, shielding it from the outside world; no one could try to penetrate it without facing certain death in the thorns. Likewise, no one inside the castle could get out.

When Elphaba was discovered, the queen was frantic. Several knights within the castle attempted to break through the thorns to the outside, but it was hopeless. When the king received work what had happened, he rushed back with his army. When he realised nothing could be done, he called upon Galinda for aid.

Galinda reassured the king and came up with a plan. She waved her wand and all those within the castle and outside the castle fell into a deep sleep. Only when Elphaba's true love found and kissed her, thus breaking the spell, would they awaken. She then called upon the other fairies to help keep the kingdom safe from harm until that time.

News quickly spread through the land of the kingdom where all subjects slept, and the princess who lay in the tower. It was the land where time stood still. Occasionally, a young man would try and break through the forest of thorns to get into the castle, but none prevailed. A prince from a distant land, Prince Fiyero heard these stories, and was intrigued by the mystery of the sleeping princess.

He began to dream of the girl, of finding her and being the one to break the spell, and without even seeing her or knowing her, he fell in love. Announcing his intention to his parents to follow his dreams, convinced they meant something, he travelled on his horse to the kingdom, and Galinda let him enter, hopeful that after several months, this could be the one meant to break the spell.

Upon seeing the forest of thorns, Fiyero drew his sword, and fought his way through the briars until eventually, he reached the castle doors. When he entered, he was struck by the stillness of the castle, as everyone inside still slept peacefully. As though guided by some invisible force, Fiyero walked through the castle until he came upon the tower where the servants had placed the princess after finding her.

When he saw Elphaba, he stilled. The stories were true- yes, the princess was green, but she was also beautiful and he could see that, looking beyond the unusual shade of her skin. Kneeling down beside the bed, he was suddenly compelled to kiss her, and he gently pressed his lips to hers. He pulled back, startled, as he felt the princess begin to stir and after a few moments, the princess opened her eyes and found Fiyero's face.

She startled, shocked and confused to find a strange man before her, and she sat up with a gasp.

"I'm sorry- I didn't mean to startle you," Fiyero said quietly and Elphaba swallowed nervously.

"Who- who are you?" she asked and Fiyero rose to his feet, bowing.

"My name is Prince Fiyero. And you are, my lady?"

"Princess Elphaba," she replied shyly.

Throughout the entire kingdom, people began to awake and the forest of thorns disappeared. When the king found his wife, they realised what must have happened, and dashed up to the tower, Galinda following eagerly. There, they found Elphaba and the king and queen were thrillified to see their daughter alive and well.

They then explained everything to Elphaba and Fiyero, all about Madame Morrible and the curse and what Galinda had done to help. Elphaba was surprised to hear about all of this, especially the implication that Fiyero was her true love. When she had heard everything, Elphaba turned to Fiyero and lowered her eyes.

"I'm very grateful to you, for fighting through the thorns. But you cannot love me."

"Why not?" Fiyero argued, for seeing the princess only confirmed what he'd been dreaming of.

"The colour of my skin," she replied simply. "I just- I wish I could be beautiful. For you. No, don't tell me that I am- you don't have to lie to me," she said quietly, when she saw Fiyero begin to protest.

"It's not lying," Fiyero insisted gently. "It's looking at things another way."

Elphaba smiled slightly and Fiyero kissed her. The king and queen were thrilled, they had never dreamed that the spell would be lifted, that there would be someone who wasn't discouraged by the colour of Elphaba's skin.

Elphaba was still shy and unsure, but the more time she spent with Fiyero, the more she too, fell in love with him and accepted that he was her true love. Fiyero took her back to his kingdom to meet his parents, who were amazed to learn about the curse.

Fiyero's father ordered his army to assist the king and queen hunt down Morrible. When they eventually found the wicked fairy, she was tried for the crime of attempting to bring about the death of the princess, and sentenced to be drowned in the river.

Fiyero asked the king and queen for permission to marry Elphaba and they agreed. Fiyero and Elphaba were married and the two kingdoms were joined as one. The wedding was a huge, joyous occasion and all the fairies who had been at Elphaba's christening were in attendance.

And they all lived happily ever after.


	3. Beauty and the Beast

**Beauty and the Beast**

**DISCLAIMER: Neither Wicked nor beauty and the beast is my creation. I just combined them.**

**AN. Wow, I had so many requests to do 'Beauty and the Beast'. I'm quite nervous about this one, because well, Beauty and the beast is my absolute favourite, so i wanted to do it justice. It's based off the original fairytale (one version anyway) not the Disney version. Although I did have to change it quite a bit, so it's very AU. I honestly tried to do it like the original- i.e. cold and selfish person is transformed into a beast, etc. But i couldn't do it, i love Elphaba too much. Sorry! **

**Please don't hate me for this. **

**This is for lizziemagic, defying-gravity-forgood, Silvine Fae Graycin, anon, and Silent Fire Light who all requested it. Hope I did it justice.**

**As for all the other wonderful suggestions i'm getting, i promise to consider them all, it just depends on my muse to if or when i get around to writing them.**

Once upon a time in a faraway land, there was once a beautiful young woman named Melena. Although she was married to a man who loved her deeply, Melena regularly had affairs with passing merchant men who, she would give food and board to, for she found her life dull and boring and empty. One day, a homely beggar came to the door, asking for a meal and shelter from the cold night. Melena, disgusted and repulsed by his appearance, turned him away from her bed and her home.

The beggar beseeched her again, for the night was bitterly cold and he had been travelling for a long time without rest or food. Melena turned up her nose and dismissed him again, determined no one of such appearance would stay in her home.

"Your conscience is blinded by the physical appearance of others," the beggar said darkly, and when Melena made to shut the door on his face, insulted by the truth he spoke, he suddenly was transformed and he was revealed to be a handsome young man.

Melena gasped, in awe of his beauty and quickly apologised.

"Please, sir, won't you stay the night?" she asked seductively.

The man entered the house and stayed the night with Melena, and she believed all was forgiven. Until the next morning, he turned to Melena as she was making breakfast.

"Your heart is cold. You do not see others for what they really are, because you put so much stock in the physical beauty of other people. Beauty is more than skin deep, which is a lesson your daughter will learn the hard way."

Melena was stunned and confused. "I-I don't have any children, sir," she replied but he smiled wickedly.

"In nine months' time you will give birth to a daughter who will be cursed for your own sins. She will be shunned by her family and by society. Only if she can find someone to love her for the beauty she will possess beneath her skin, will the curse be broken and you will be forgiven. If your daughter does not find someone to love by her twenty-first birthday, she will die. You will carry her life and death as a burden on your conscience for the rest of your life. You will not die or age until such a time the spell is broken, but no man will want to touch you, not even your husband."

With that, he left. Melena was shaken by what he had said, and tried to convince herself that it was not true. But sure enough, she soon discovered she was expecting a child and despite her efforts, she could not terminate the pregnancy. Her husband was thrilled at the prospect of a child, but Melena had already begun to both fear and resent her unborn child. She now accepted the beggar's word as truth, and feared what the child inside her would look like. And she resented the child, knowing if the curse was true, no man would touch her again unless her daughter fell in love before her twenty-first birthday.

When the child was born, Melena was stunned to see her daughter was born with emerald green skin. Her husband, not knowing of the curse, was both shocked by the appearance of his daughter and found himself strangely no longer attracted to Melena. When she confessed her sins and the curse, her husband realised he had no more use for his wife and no feeling for his daughter, because she wasn't actually his.

So, to punish his wife for her infidelity, he moved his wife and the child to a secluded house in the middle of nowhere- for who could love a girl with such unnatural skin?

Many years passed, and there was a king and queen of a poor kingdom who had three sons. They were all handsome and charming, but the youngest, named Fiyero, was the pride and joy of his parents and who was most popular with the subjects of the kingdom- particularly the ladies. His brothers were more stiff and formal, and didn't care about the kingdom or it's people- they only thought of how they could get more money and land at the expense of their neighbours.

The kingdom was poor due to a famine that had gripped the land for years, making farming difficult. The kingdom did not have a lot of good farming land, and they owed their allies a lot of money for loans they had given them over the years, but they had no way of repaying them.

One day, a message was brought to the king, who's face brightened as he read it.

"We've arranged to export some of our rocks to the kingdom across the sea," he told his family. "They have much need for the minerals within them. This deal will pay off our debts and enable us to help the kingdom."

The queen was thrilled by this news. "Thank Oz! Perhaps, my dear husband, you could use some of the money remaining to treat our family. It will inspire the kingdom to see our luck changing."

The king thought that sounded like a good plan, and asked his sons if there was anything they would like before he returned home.

"I'd like a new rifle," the eldest son replied.

"I'd like a fine stallion," the middle son said.

Fiyero shrugged casually. "I don't know, Father. Maybe some new music?" he suggested. "We can have a ball to celebrate the kingdom's good fortune?"

The king smiled, Fiyero had always loved partying and music, which had been sorely lacking in recent years.

The king decided to personally accompany the cargo to be exported, there was no one he trusted with this task. When he arrived at the docks and the rocks had been boarded onto the ship, he inquired about payment. However, the ship captain informed him that the money had already been taken by his neighbouring kingdom, who had said the money was intended to repay his debts.

The king was devastated, and reluctantly turned to go home. He couldn't buy his wife or sons the gifts they had asked for, and the whole kingdom would feel the blow of this loss.

On the way home, the king found himself lost in the forest. It begun to rain, and the king realised he had no idea where he was or how to get home. To his amazement, he stumbled upon a beautiful stone house in a forest clearing, hidden from view. Hurrying inside to escape the rain, he was surprised to see a beautiful room with a hot meal on the table and warm clothes by the fire.

Thankful, the king ate his fill and warmed himself, wondering that the house appeared to be completely deserted. Further investigation found a bedroom, and the king immediately fell asleep, thinking he would rest and find his way home in the morning when the rain had stopped.

It was the same in the morning- clean clothes and breakfast had been laid out for him, but there was no one in sight. The King was about to leave when he passed by a drawing room and saw a beautiful piano in the corner.

Curious, he stepped in to the room and saw sheet music strewn about the piano top, most of which the king had never heard of before. Remembering Fiyero's request, the king picked up a song and stowed it safely into his pocket.

"What do you think you are doing?" a voice abruptly demanded and the king whirled around, startled.

There was a girl in the doorway, with long dark hair and brown eyes. What struck the king most however, was that her skin was a peculiar shade of green. And she was furious.

"That is _my_ music, _my_ possessions. How _dare_ you? We give you food and shelter and clothes, and you _steal_ from us? Is this some display of gratitude?"

"Hush now!"

The king looked around as another woman entered. She was beautiful, but the king could not admire her as he would any beautiful woman.

"Leave us," the woman ordered and the girl reluctantly stormed off.

"I'm sorry," the king apologised. "It's just, I promised my son some new music and-"

"You have a son?" the woman interrupted eagerly and the king was startled.

"Yes, three."

"Unmarried?"

"Yes."

The woman was thoughtful for a long moment, and then she spoke. "Very well. You may leave here unharmed. But your son must come and live in this house. He shall have all the music he desires here, and will be well cared for. If he does not come, I shall have you arrested for theft and you will never see your family again. Understood?"

The king was upset, but reluctantly agreed. The woman gave him directions on how to return home from the house, and warned him that if his son was not here within the month, she would have him arrested.

When he finally arrived home, he told his family everything that had happened. Fiyero actually laughed and seemed quite intrigued by the idea of a girl with green skin.

"I'll go, Father," he agreed. "Might be fun."

"You don't have to, Yero," his father interjected and Fiyero snorted.

"So the alternative is you go to jail? No, I'll go visit the green girl," he said with finality and his father could not change his mind.

So, Fiyero packed his bags and headed off for the stone house in the middle of the woods. He was met at the door by Melena, who showed him into the house and up to his room.

"My daughter is currently in the library," she told him. "Dinner is at seven."

Fiyero thanked her and set off to explore the house. He found the library and stilled in the doorway to see a girl with green skin and long black hair curled up in an armchair, reading. Sensing his stare, she looked up at sighed gracefully.

"Alright, let's get this over with. No, I'm not seasick; yes, I've always been green; no, I didn't chew grass as a child-"

"Girl!"

Melena returned to the room and addressed her daughter sharply. "Fiyero is our guest and you will treat him as such. Understood?"

"Yes, Mother," she replied and when her mother had left she looked back at Fiyero with a raised eyebrow.

"Fiyero, I presume?"

"Uh, yes," Fiyero stammered awkwardly. "And you are?"

The girl stiffened. "That's not important. I don't know why you're even here. Personally, I don't appreciate my mother inviting some stranger to live in our home. I'd appreciate it if you just keep to yourself while you're here."

Fiyero blinked, but then smiled charmingly at her. "Come on, I assume _girl _isn't your name- unless your parents were really unimaginative when it came to naming you."

"My name is none of your concern," she said sharply.

Fiyero shrugged. "I'm a gentleman, and I refuse to address you by name. So, unless you tell me, I'll just have to call you 'my lady' until I leave."

He could tell that idea annoyed her more than the idea of telling him her name.

"Elphaba," she admitted reluctantly.

"Elphaba," Fiyero repeated. "It's nice to meet you."

"I'm sure. How many green-skinned girls are there in the world?" she snarked and walked away.

Elphaba was not happy to hear her mother had invited some random man to live in their house for an undetermined amount of time. She had only met a few people in her twenty years of life, but each encounter confirmed what her mother had told her all her life- she was a freak, a curse, which was why her father had abandoned them in the woods. The only solace the young woman had were her books in her well-stocked library.

When Melena called them to dinner at seven, Fiyero was pleased to find the food was good. Elphaba sat at one end of the table, Fiyero at the other and Melena sat in the middle between them. She tried to encourage conversation between the two young people, but Elphaba stared at her plate and refused to talk, sure that Fiyero was staring at her odd skin. She didn't want him there, and she was furious at her mother for inviting him.

Fiyero had little to do during the day, and for the first few days he found himself sitting in the library as Elphaba pointedly ignored him. All his attempts at conversation were rebuffed. And every night at dinner, Melena tried to encourage the two to talk, but Elphaba never spoke or even looked at him.

"What are you reading?" he asked her one day and she paused, looking up.

"A book."

Fiyero rolled his eyes. "Thank you for that."

To his surprise and pleasure, Elphaba flashed a small smile. "Well, what did you expect? You have to ask the right questions to get the right answers."

Fiyero was stunned. When Elphaba smiled it lit her whole face up and her eyes shone. It showed her in another light and Fiyero was surprised to realise that Elphaba was quite beautiful.

"What book are you reading?" he asked and the conversation went from there.

Elphaba was quite happy to talk about books, and music which was a common interest with Fiyero. Gradually, as time passed, the dinner conversations became more animated as she and Fiyero became friendly.

Melena was thrilled by this development, which was of course the whole reason of inviting Fiyero to their house. After nearly twenty-one years, Melena missed her former life more than ever. And of course, the hope that Fiyero may fall in love with Elphaba was the only thing that would keep Elphaba from dying.

"Yero? Are you okay?"

One day, five months after Fiyero had first come to the house in the forest, Elphaba found her friend in the drawing room, absent-mindedly playing the piano, a beautiful, haunting melody that made Elphaba curious.

"I'm fine, Fae," he said with a small smile, using the nickname he had created for her once they'd become friends.

"I just… it's my parents' thirtieth wedding anniversary next week. I just miss them is all," he explained.

Elphaba frowned in concern, and later that day, went and found her mother.

"I want you to let Fiyero go and visit his parents," she announced.

Melena was startled. "What?"

"It's his parents' wedding anniversary next week. He misses his family and I want you to let him go visit," she said firmly. "It's been five months, Mother. Every time the subject of Fiyero leaving comes up, you avoid the subject. Let him go see his family," she insisted.

Melena was reluctant. It was Elphaba's twenty-first birthday in three weeks, and if Fiyero hadn't proclaimed his love for her by then, Elphaba would die and Melena would never be with another man again.

"Why? Why is this so important to you?" she asked of her daughter.

"Because it will make him happy," Elphaba answered.

"And why do you care if he's happy?" Melena demanded.

"Because… because he's my friend. And because… I love him," Elphaba admitted quietly and Melena was pleased.

"He may go, but only for a week," she agreed finally, and Elphaba was thrilled.

"Thank you, Mother."

When Elphaba told Fiyero, he was both surprised and happy. "Fae- thank you," he said sincerely, catching her hand and she blushed.

He had never touched her before, and there was a sudden spark of electricity between them. Fiyero looked into her eyes, and felt a sensation in his gut as he really saw Elphaba for perhaps the first time. That feeling scared him a little, and he hastily pulled away, and mumbled an excuse about packing before heading to his room.

Before Fiyero left the house to return home for a week, Melena pulled him aside and handed him a mirror.

"This mirror will allow you to watch over Elphaba," she told him. "All you have to do is speak her name and she will appear. I know the two of you have become close lately, and she will miss you and I suspect you will miss her."

Fiyero _would_ miss Elphaba, but figured he would only be gone a week and could surely last that long without seeing her. But he only thanked Melena and took the mirror, stowing it amongst his luggage.

"I'll see you in a week," he said to Elphaba when he was saying goodbye.

She smiled faintly. "Be safe, won't you? You- you're the only friend I've ever had."

"I'll be safe," he assured her and then waved as he rode away.

When he arrived back in his parent's kingdom, his parents were thrilled to see him again. His father was surprised to hear that Fiyero had befriended Elphaba, and his older brothers recognised as Fiyero described Elphaba that he was in love with her.

They weren't happy with this development, for they were both blue-blooded, proud men and no brother of theirs was going to marry a green girl. So, they insisted on taking Fiyero out on the town to celebrate his homecoming, and soon swayed him into his old habits of womanising. Fiyero, still confused and scared of his feelings for Elphaba, needed little persuading and soon forgot about the one week limit Melena had conditioned him with.

Finally, one day, Fiyero realised how long it had been since he'd left Elphaba, and happened to remember that today was her birthday- her twenty-first, she had told him. Hoping to see her on her birthday, if not in person, Fiyero hastily the mirror Melena had given him out of his luggage and whispered,

"Elphaba," into the glass.

When an image formed in the glass, Fiyero's heart jumped into his throat. There was Elphaba, lying motionless in her bed, her face pallid and an odd colour Fiyero couldn't describe. Instantly, he knew there was something wrong, that Elphaba was dreadfully ill and she wouldn't have much time.

Without a word of explanation to his parents or brothers, Fiyero saddled his horse and galloped off towards the stone house as fast as the horse could go. The whole journey, he was panicked that he might be too late, that Elphaba might actually die before he got a chance to say goodbye and he felt awful that he had stayed so much longer than he'd promised.

Melena heard him coming and met him in the foyer.

"You foolish boy!" she snarled at him. "You promised you'd only be gone a week!"

"How is she?" he asked, ignoring her comment.

Melena's face softened slightly. "She doesn't have much time," she said painfully and he brushed past her, heading for Elphaba's room.

It was worse than Fiyero had seen in the mirror, he could almost see the life leaving Elphaba's body. Falling to his knees beside the bed, he took her hand in his and she stirred weakly.

"Fae?"

"Yero," she murmured and he smiled faintly.

"Yes, I'm here."

"You came back," she managed to say.

"Of course I did," Fiyero replied. "If only I'd come sooner…"

"Maybe- maybe it's better this way."

Fiyero shook his head. "No, don't talk like that. We're together now, everything will be fine. You'll be fine."

Her eyes met his dully. "At least… I got to see you… one last time," she whispered and Fiyero's heart broke.

"No!"

Elphaba's eyes slipped closed and Fiyero grasped her hand tighter in desperation. "No… please don't leave me," he begged in a whisper. "I love you," he realised and swallowed hard.

There was a long moment, where the very air seemed to be still and the world was still as Fiyero realised that Elphaba was gone; no, she couldn't be- Elphaba couldn't be dead, it was impossible…

"Fae!" he whispered in a heart-wrenching gasp, clutching her limp hand still.

He startled as abruptly her hand twitched within his. "Fae? Elphaba?" he asked, leaning over her and daring to hope.

He didn't know what to think or do as suddenly Elphaba's eyes opened, and she blinked a few times before they focused on Fiyero's face.

"Fiyero?"

Fiyero didn't even realise he was crying as a smile spread over his face and without even thinking, he leaned down and kissed Elphaba on the lips. She looked startled when he pulled away, but Fiyero was too relieved and excited to notice or care.

"Oz, Fae. I love you," he blurted out and she looked surprised.

"What?" she whispered.

"I love you," he repeated.

Elphaba couldn't believe what she was hearing. "You do? Really? But my skin-"

"Is beautiful. You're beautiful," he told her sincerely and she smiled shyly.

"I love you too," she replied and Fiyero kissed her again.

There was a change in the air, where before it had seemed like death, now it seemed to sizzle with life and energy. When Fiyero pulled away, he was stunned. Elphaba's skin was no longer green, but a beautiful creamy white like Melena's.

"I don't understand," he said in confusion and Elphaba was just as surprised and confused as he was.

"Neither do I," she said and Melena suddenly appeared in the room.

She explained to her daughter about the curse and what her father had done after her birth and why she had taken the opportunity to bring Fiyero to the house, in the hopes of breaking the spell. Elphaba was stunned, and Fiyero immediately decided to take Elphaba back to his kingdom to meet his parents and brothers.

He did and his parents were thrilled that their youngest son had fallen in love. Fiyero and Elphaba were married, and Melena continued to live in the stone house in the forest, visited constantly by men passing through on their travels. But from then on, no man was turned away either from the house or her bed.

Elphaba and Fiyero were happy together, and Elphaba helped Fiyero to bring income into the kingdom and bring good fortune to the land once more. And they all lived happily ever after.


	4. Rapunzel

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own WICKED or Rapunzel**

**AN. Hey everyone! Sorry for the delay- 'Taking Chances' (the sequel to 'Falling In') demanded all my attention, and then uni started and i'm sort of struggling with all of that. But here it is! Rapunzel was highly requested, and whilst there were a few suggestions I use Glinda as Rapunzel, ultimately I decided to stick with the Fiyeraba theme. Mostly because I love Fiyeraba, also because its more of a challenge for me as a writer to have to adapt the whole 'elphaba is green' issue into every fairytale. **

**On a bright note- I am seeing WICKED for the 4th time in 6 days!**

**Rapunzel**

Once upon a time, there was a lonely couple that desperately wanted a child. When the woman fell pregnant at last, they were overjoyed and the husband catered to his wife's every need or desire as their child grew.

They lived next door to an enchantress named Madame Morrible, who's walled in garden overlooked the couple's bedroom window. One day, the woman noticed a rapunzel plant growing in the enchantress's garden and began to crave it.

"Husband?" she asked him. "Would you do something for me?"

Her husband kissed her hand lovingly. "For you, the mother of my unborn child, anything. What does your heart desire, my dear?"

"Some of the rapunzel plant that grows in our neighbour's garden," the wife answered. "Will you ask her for some?"

The husband was afraid of the enchantress and feared asking her for the plant. But he could not refuse his wife's request.

So, in the dead of the night, he climbed over the wall separating their garden from their neighbours and stole some of the rapunzel plant to satisfy his wife's craving. She loved the rapunzel, and soon asked for more.

Increased with a sense of braverism that he had not been caught or suspected the first time, the husband once again climbed the garden wall in the dead of night and stole more rapunzel from the garden.

But on the third night, he was careless in his task as he attempted to scale the wall to return home to his wife.

"How _dare_ you thieve from my gardens?"

Madame Morrible snarled, using her magic to pull the man off the wall and sent him crashing to the floor.

The man cowered, almost paralysed with fear. "Please, I beg of you!" he gasped. "I only wanted some rapunzel for my wife! She's with child and so desperately craved some. Yours is the only garden that grows the plant! Please, spare me!"

Madame Morrible paused thoughtfully for a long moment. "I shall spare you on one condition- that your child, when born, is given to me as payment for your theft."

The man was aghast with horror. "What? No! I couldn't- I won't! You can have whatever else you want, but I cannot give you my child. It would destroy my wife."

Morrible's eyes flared with rage momentarily, and the man flinched in apprehension. And then abruptly, she calmed herself and spoke smoothly.

"So be it."

She released him and the man made to flee back to his own home.

"Oh, neighbour?" she called after him politely when he was straddling the wall and he looked back at her in apprehension.

"Yes, Madame?" he asked in a trembling voice.

"Don't forget your rapunzel," she said, handing him the plant he had picked for his wife.

"Th-thank you," he stammered and hastily fled.

He didn't dare tell his wife what had happened, but they were both stunned the next day and every day after that when Madame Morrible delivered fresh rapunzel to their door. The subject of payment was never mentioned again, and the man was so grateful and relieved, he didn't dare bring it up.

Eventually, the time came for the long-awaited child to be born. The couple eagerly waited to meet the child they had wanted for so long. The village midwife came to assist with the birth.

"It's coming!" she called out.

"Now?" The husband cried out in panic, hurrying to his wife's side.

"The baby's coming!"

"And how!"

"I see a nose!"

"I see a curl!" the husband said to his wife excitedly.

"It's a healthy, perfect, lovely, little-" The midwife cut herself off with a gasp as the baby slid out and the man paled.

"Sweet Oz!"

The wife, despite her pain and exhaustion, tried to sit up and seeing the baby for herself, panicked at their reactions.

"What is it? What's wrong?"

"How can it be?" the midwife muttered.

"What does it mean?" The man asked, horrified.

"It's atrocious!" she exclaimed.

"It's obscene!"

"Like a froggy ferny cabbage, the baby is unnaturally green!" The new mother was completely as shocked and as horrified as the others, stunned by the indeed, green-skinned infant the midwife was holding up.

The couple were mortified. To have a child such as this was the highest shame possible and they had no idea what they were going to do now.

And then came a knock on the door.

Madame Morrible was a cunning and devious enchantress and she had carefully conducted a plan over the last few months. After demanding the couple's unborn child as payment for the stolen rapunzel and being refused, she had quickly devised a plan.

The rapunzel she had been 'generously' delivering to the expectant mother since that fateful night had been altered with a spell, to have the effect of turning the baby green.

Now, hearing the news that the baby had indeed been born green; she went and visited her neighbours with a proposition.

"The child will be utterly shamed and shunned from society her entire life," she said bluntly to the devastated couple. "She will never fit in here."

"Is there nothing you could do, Madame?" The wife asked hopefully. "Magically?"

Morrible supressed a smirk- she already had. "No, I'm afraid not. But I do have a proposal for you."

She proposed that she take the child and raise the girl herself, where she would be 'safe' and not ostracised for her unique verdigris. Reluctantly, believing it to be in their daughter's best interests, the couple agreed and Morrible left with their daughter.

Morrible named the girl Elphaba and took her away. She raised her, away from the rest of the village and when the girl was twelve, she moved her to a tower in the middle of the woods which had neither stairs or a door, effectively imprisoning the girl inside. Morrible did not live with Elphaba in the tower, but visited daily.

To get inside when she came to the tower, she would stand at the bottom and call out,

"Elphaba, let down your hair!"

Elphaba had long, beautiful black hair which Morrible had never allowed to be cut since birth. Henceforth, it was extremely long and always trailed upon the floor. When Elphaba let her hair out the window, Morrible could use it as a rope to hoist herself in and out of the tower.

Apart from her hair, the most beautiful thing about Elphaba was her singing voice. She sang like the angels themselves, not that anyone ever heard it.

Many years passed as Elphaba sat locked in her tower, until she was eighteen years old.

One day, a prince from a nearby kingdom was riding through the forest. His name was Fiyero and he did not usually travel through this part of the forest, for it was known to be dangerous as it bordered on the desert.

But fate led him through this particular forest path this day, and he suddenly drew his horse to a stop, as a strange sound caught his ear.

It sounded like a voice, but everyone knew the forest was uninhabited.

"Maybe it's just the wind," he murmured to himself, listening intently.

Curious, and unable to resist the temptation to follow and find the source of the unfamiliar sound, he led his horse deeper into the forest.

It _was _a voice, the beautiful voice of a female, and Fiyero was stunned when he eventually managed to track the voice through the forest and saw the tall stone tower in the centre of the clearing, masked by its surrounding trees.

"What on earth is someone doing living out here?" he asked himself and dismounted from his horse to investigate further.

But to his confusion, there was no door anywhere to enter the tower. The voice, singing sweetly, completely entranced Fiyero and he stood there at the bottom of the tower for ages, simply listening and wondering to whom the voice belonged.

The only way in or out he could see was a window, high up near the top of the tower, and he could not think how anyone would get in or out. None of the surrounding trees were high enough to reach the window and the mystery was enough to drive him crazy.

Eventually, his horse whinnied and Fiyero realised how long he had been standing there. Shaking his head to clear his thoughts, he mounted his horse and left, resolving to forget about the mysterious tower and the magical voice from within.

That proved impossible however. The girl's voice haunted Fiyero, to the point of distraction. He found himself going to back to the forest and the tower, day after day, just to listen to the beautiful songs drifting down in the wind. When he wasn't at the forest, he was constantly thinking about how someone would get into the tower with no door.

And then one day, Fiyero sat at the base of the tower in silence. It was much than he usually came, but he it was the only time he knew he'd be able to come that day.

He was startled to hear footsteps coming through the forest and jumped to his feet in alarm. Who else knew of the tower? Had he been followed? Quickly, he made the decision to hide in some nearby bushes.

He was surprised and confused to see an old, fish-faced woman come through the trees, but waited and watched eagerly. If she was planning to get inside the tower, how would she do it?

The woman stood at the base of the tower, almost in the exact spot Fiyero had been sitting moments before; and then she titled back her head and called up to the window.

"Elphaba! Let down your hair!"

Fiyero frowned and then his jaw dropped as masses of raven black hair fell gracefully from the open window, stopping at the perfect height for the old woman to wrap it around her waist like a rope and gave a small tug. And then Fiyero watched as the hair was hoisted back into the window, carrying the old woman with it.

He almost fell over in shock. Climbing a rope of hair? _That_ was how you would get into the tower? Elphaba… could that be the name of the girl with the beautiful singing voice. Eagerly, he kept a close watch and only perhaps half an hour later, the woman was lowered to the ground by the rope of hair and she disappeared back into the forest without a backward glance.

Fiyero debated for a few moments- did he dare? Would the old woman come back? But the thought of the voice that had been haunting him for weeks overruled his sense of logic and before he could change his mind, he was standing beneath the window and calling out,

"Elphaba! Let down your hair!"

Sure enough, as he waited with bated breath, the locks of hair were once again thrown out the window. Fiyero took a good grip, noting the strands felt like silk in his hands, and gave a gentle tug. The hair was pulled back in, and Fiyero kept his eyes on the ever-closer window as he was hoisted off the ground.

Obviously, the girl was expecting to see the woman climbing through her window, and not Fiyero; and she gasped with shock, fleeing to the furthest corner of her tower away from Fiyero. But she wasn't the only one surprised. Fiyero hadn't really thought about what he'd find once he was through the window, but it certainly wasn't a young girl with large brown eyes, flowing black hair and emerald-green skin.

He suddenly felt both awkward and embarrassed, and not sure what to say.

"Er, hello."

Elphaba was frightened, she had seen few people in her life, all before she was twelve and had been moved to the tower, and certainly had never met a man before.

"Who are you?" she demanded faintly, still pressed against the furthest wall of the tower away from the stranger.

Fiyero cleared his throat and gave a small bow. "I am Prince Fiyero Tiggular. I'm sorry to frighten you."

Elphaba didn't relax in the slightest. "Did Madame Morrible send you?"

"No," he admitted, assuming Madame Morrible was the old woman he'd seen. "I- I heard you singing."

Elphaba blushed. She hadn't realised it was possible for anyone to hear her sing- not even Morrible had heard her voice.

"How did you know my name?" she demanded, still not sure if she could trust the strange man.

Fiyero had the grace to blush. "I've been listening to you sing for a long time now," he admitted sheepishly. "I'm usually here later in the day though. I heard the woman- Madame Morrible, did you call her? I heard her call out to you."

"She always visits in the morning," Elphaba replied. Then she looked frightened again. "What do you want from me?"

Fiyero was startled by the question. "Nothing!" he answered hastily. "I just- I wanted to get to know you. You have the most beautiful voice I've ever heard… it's why I kept coming back. And… I couldn't imagine why someone would be living in a tower in the middle of the forest alone, with no way to get out."

Elphaba lowered her eyes. "No one should have to be subjected to the sight of my skin," she murmured, repeating what Madame Morrible had been telling her all her life.

Fiyero took a small step forward. "I don't mind your skin," he said softly and her eyes flew up to meet his.

He smiled encouragingly and took a deep breath, extending his hand. "Can we please start over? Hello, my name is Fiyero."

Elphaba hesitated for a moment and then stepped forward to take his hand. "I'm Elphaba."

Fiyero's smile widened as he gently kissed the back of her hand. "Hello, Elphaba."

She flinched at the contact and stiffened, but his eyes were kind.

"I won't hurt you Elphaba," he said softly. "I promise you."

They sat down and began to talk, and as they did, Elphaba slowly relaxed. She remembered little of her life outside the tower and the world around it, and Fiyero was more than happy to tell her everything she asked about. They talked of books and music, and eventually, as the sky began to darken, Fiyero knew he had to leave.

"May I come back?" he asked her hesitantly, as Elphaba lowered her hair out the window for him to climb down.

Elphaba met his eyes shyly and nodded. "Yes. Come in the afternoons. Madame Morrible only ever comes in the mornings."

Fiyero grinned and nodded. "I will. Goodbye, Miss Elphaba."

She blushed slightly. "Goodbye, Prince Fiyero."

And so began their routine. Every afternoon, Fiyero would climb Elphaba's hair through the tower window and they would sit for hours and talk. He would bring her gifts, food, music or books, and she would hide it all carefully in the tower, where Morrible would never find it- should she ever have cause to look. Fiyero would stay until the sky darkened and then he would reluctantly leave.

One twilight, before climbing out the window, he turned to Elphaba and took both her hands gently in his.

"Elphaba…"

He wasn't sure how to ask, but she met his eyes steadily and Fiyero's words failed him. So instead, he gently lowered his head and brushed his lips against hers.

"Goodnight," he whispered when he drew away and left her staring at him in amazement.

It wasn't long before Fiyero proclaimed his love for Elphaba and he was thrillified when she returned his sentiments. He had been visiting her for three months when he asked her to marry him and Elphaba didn't hesitate before agreeing.

"Madame Morrible won't approve," she warned him. "She's always said I will never leave the tower. She might hurt you, Yero. She's a very powerful enchantress."

Fiyero grinned at his fiancée. "Oh, don't you worry. I have a plan, my sweet green girl."

Fiyero's plan was simple. Each day when he came to visit, he would bring silk with him. Elphaba would weave the silk into a ladder, and when it was completed, she would use it to escape the tower and they would go back to Fiyero's kingdom and be married, all before Madame Morrible was any the wiser.

Elphaba agreed with the plan, and was resolved it would not be long to weave the silk into a long enough ladder. Fiyero continued to come every afternoon and he began to stay longer and longer, until eventually he was only leaving the tower as the sun was rising.

The two were desperately in love, and Elphaba couldn't wait until she would escape the tower and Madame Morrible and finally be able to be with Fiyero. Between when Morrible left and when Fiyero arrived, Elphaba would sit and weave all the silk Fiyero brought her into a long ladder, that would be secure enough to hold her weight.

It took two months, five months after the first meeting between Elphaba and Fiyero, but the ladder was almost complete. Only a few more days, she had told Fiyero before he slipped out her window that morning; a few more days and they would be free.

That morning, when Morrible came, she brought Elphaba some new material.

"I thought you might be able to use a few new dresses for the winter," she explained as she handed it over.

"Yours are a little old now."

"Thank you, Madame," Elphaba said graciously. "However, I don't think it was really necessary. My dresses should suffice for now."

Morrible frowned critically at the green girl. She had noticed on her last visit that the girl's dresses appeared tighter than usual, and that had prompted her gift of the new material.

"I don't think so. Have you looked at yourself lately, girl? Perhaps you've been indulging on sweets too much. We should measure you again."

Elphaba blanched. She may be naïve, but she wasn't ignored nor stupid, and she knew exactly why her dresses seems tighter than usual, and why she was so keen to escape the tower as soon as possible.

She tried to argue and change the subject, but the more she did, the more suspicious Morrible became and the more she insisted. Becoming impatient and frustrated, Morrible finally grabbed Elphaba's arm and pulled her to her. She forced her to undress to be measured, and as soon as she saw the subtle curve of her belly, Morrible knew what was going on.

"How did this happen? Who have you let in here?" she demanded furiously, shaking Elphaba.

Elphaba was terrified of the enchantress's rage, but refused to give Fiyero away, for fear he would be harmed.

"How did a man get in here, girl?"

"The same way you do," was all Elphaba replied and Morrible's eyes darkened.

"Well, we'll see about that."

She seized a pair of scissors and cut off Elphaba's long hair. Then she made the pregnant girl dress herself again, climb down her own hair and sent her off into the forest to fend for herself.

When Fiyero arrived that afternoon, he was in good spirits. Elphaba's promise rang in his ears and he was sure that the silk he had brought with him would be enough. Soon, they would leave and he could make Elphaba his wife.

"Elphaba! Let down your hair!" he called up to the window, and sure enough, the long, black tresses were let down for him.

He climbed through the window, expecting to see Elphaba's loving face. Instead, he saw the old enchantress he had seen five months before that had led him to meeting Elphaba; and saw what he recognised immediately as Elphaba's hair pooled on the floor, one end tied to the rafters, which was how the witch had hauled him up through the window.

"Where's Elphaba?" he asked worriedly, not seeing her in the tower and Morrible cackled.

Whilst waiting for the prince to arrive, as she had been sure he would eventually, she had torn the tower apart and found the silk ladder and all the gifts he had brought Elphaba in the past five months which Elphaba had so carefully hidden.

"Where's Elphaba? Elphaba is somewhere will you will _never _see her again! I've cast her out into the desert, and you will never find her. She's lost to you, boy."

Panicked by that thought, knowing how treacherous the desert was at the best of times, and thinking only of finding the woman he loved, Fiyero grabbed hold of the hair rope and swung himself out the window.

Furious, Morrible grabbed the scissors once again, and cut through the hair tied to the rafters and heard Fiyero's yell as he fell the remaining distance to the ground. It was only then, as she laughed vindictively, that she realised she was now trapped in the tower, with no way of getting out. For the rope ladder Elphaba had painstakingly made, had been destroyed in the enchantress' fury and was not yet long enough to reach the ground.

Fiyero didn't hear Morrible's scream of fury, he had been rendered unconscious by the fall as he hit his head. And when he awoke, he was startled to realise he could not see anything. He was blind.

Although panicked, his one thought was how to find and save Elphaba, sight or no sight. So, using his well-trained hunting skills, he slowly made his way through the forest and into the desert. It had struck him that he wasn't even sure if Morrible had been telling the truth about that, but it was all he had to go on.

He wandered through the desert for months, not quite sure where he was going, but determined to find Elphaba or die trying. And then one day, three weeks after he'd begun searching, he heard a familiar sound and stopped in his tracks.

It was Elphaba's hauntingly beautiful voice, singing softly and Fiyero's heartbeat quickened as he followed the voice.

Elphaba was somehow managing to survive, she had found an old well and had not strayed far, fearful of losing her only source of water in the desert. She was drawing water, and humming softly to herself when a voice called her name.

"Elphaba?"

Her head whipped up and she gasped as she recognised Fiyero coming towards her.

"Fiyero!"

She ran to him and when she realised he could not see, she cried. Where he had hit his head was bruised and swollen and infected and she carefully administrated first aid and took care of him, even as they rejoiced in their reunion. He told her about Morrible and it was Elphaba who realised the enchantress would be trapped in the tower. She told him she was expecting his child and Fiyero was thrillified, vowing to be a good father, even if his sight never returned.

And when they awoke one morning to find Fiyero's sight returning, they both cried again. Fiyero took her back to his kingdom and introduced her to his parents and explained what had happened. The king and queen tracked down Elphaba's parents, who were overwhelmed to see their daughter again and apologised over and over again for giving her up to Madame Morrible. They had had no idea their daughter had been trapped in a tower for years.

And eventually, Elphaba gave birth to twin boys, neither of them with their mother's skin colour. No one ever bothered to check on Madame Morrible, imprisoned by her own actions in the tower, and the king forbade anyone from ever entering that area of the woods again.

And Elphaba and Fiyero lived happily ever after.


	5. Snow White and the Seven Dwarves

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own either WICKED or Snow White.**

**AN. You guys have a funny habit of requesting ones I was planning to do next! LOL. Next up will either be Rumpelstilskin or some form of Aladdin (I have to re-read it before I decide). **

**And wow, you don't realise how many plot holes 'Snow White' has before you have to write it! I have to confess, Snow White (the Disney movie) is not my favourite Disney film. I always thought it was because her voice annoys me (but I do think it's cool that she pops up in _The Wizard of Oz _during "if I only had a heart"). But now after writing this, maybe it's because my subconsious realised that Snow White was not the brightest bulb in the bunch. Especially in the original version, it was so sad making Elphaba stupid, because there's no way she'd fall for the same kind of trick 3 times. **

**Anyway, this will be the last one for a while probably, I have so many uni assignments in the next month it's not funny. **

**A special thanks to ZeGabz and to bobthetree123 for helping me sort it all out in my head so it made sense. **

**Snow White and the Seven Dwarves**

Once upon a time in a faraway land, a beautiful young queen sat sewing at her window, one night in winter. As she sewed absent-mindedly, lost in her own thoughts, she stuck herself with the needle and watched with a gasp as a few drops of blood fell from her finger to the snow that covered the ebony window frame.

As she admired the effect, the queen sighed to herself and said softly, "How beautiful a child would be… to have skin as white as snow, lips as red as blood, and hair as black as ebony. I would love to be blessed with such a child."

Coincidentally, or perhaps magically, not long after that night, the queen discovered she was with child. And she and her husband rejoiced when she gave birth to a little girl, exactly fitting the description the queen had admired long before. They named their daughter "Elphaba", an old name from their kingdom meaning "Snow White" and they both doted on their beautiful daughter.

Tragedy struck, not long after Elphaba's birth however, when the queen fell ill and died. The king was devastated, but took comfort in his small daughter. But he wanted Elphaba to have a mother figure, so after the appropriate amount of time, he remarried.

His new wife was very beautiful, and renowned for her attractive looks all throughout the land. She was said to be 'tragically beautiful', and she knew it. She was very vain when it came to her looks, and took immense pride in her appearance.

The new queen was also somewhat skilled in sorcery. She possessed a magical mirror, which had the ability to know all. If you asked it a question, it would reply with the truth. The queen took the greatest satisfaction in asking the mirror daily,

"Mirror, mirror, on the wall,

Who is the fairest one of all?"

And hearing the mirror say in return,

"It's you, my Queen, it's you I say,

You are the fairest one of day."

When Elphaba was seven, further tragedy stuck and her father, the King, died in a hunting accident. The entire kingdom was devastated, and mourned for the loss of their king.

As the years passed and Elphaba grew up, the queen realised that her step-daughter was becoming a beautiful young woman. And one day, when Elphaba was sixteen, the queen approached her magic mirror and asked,

"Mirror, mirror, on the wall,

Who is the fairest one of all?"

Expecting to hear the usual reply, the queen was shocked when the mirror replied,

"Whilst thy Queen is fair,

'Fairest' I cannot say.

For the Princess, my Queen,

Is as fair as day.

A child no more,

Her beauty shines bright.

She is fairest of them all,

An angel in my sight."

The queen was furious, and also bitterly jealous of Elphaba. Hoping to diminish her looks, she forced Elphaba to dress in rags and work as a maid.

Elphaba's relationship with her step-mother had always been strained, but even she didn't understand why she was suddenly being forced to work as a scullery maid. But the queen was proud with her plan, as she watched Elphaba dressed in rags and scrubbing the kitchen floor.

"She's dressed in rags and her hands are already becoming callused," she said to herself in delight.

"Now _I_ will be the fairest in the land once again!"

The proud and vain queen stood before the magic mirror and held her head high as she asked it,

"Mirror, mirror, on the wall,

Who is the fairest of them all?"

The voice of the mirror spoke in return to her, the voice deep and somber.

"Though with callused hands,

Dressed in ragged clothes.

Fairest in the land,

One with lips as red as a rose."

The mirror didn't have to specify the name of said maiden, Elphaba's physical description was renowned all through the kingdom.

The queen was in a ire of disbelief at the answer the mirror gave. How could Elphaba still be fairest of the land, dressed in rags and ruining her hands with dishwater; when she, the queen, was dressed in the finest furs and silks money could buy and with jewels adorning her?

The queen, unbeknownst to her subjects, had some skill in sorcery. Unwilling to accept that she had been dethroned as the fairest in the land, the queen decided to make sure that Elphaba would not be admired for her looks- by whatever means possible.

She created a potion, which she then slipped into Elphaba's breakfast one morning. The potion turned Elphaba's snow white skin a remarkable shade of emerald green. When Elphaba discovered the change and let out a cry of alarm, the queen pretended to be concerned and called a doctor to the castle.

But it all played in the queen's favour. Not only could the doctor find neither the cause nor a cure for the sudden change to the princess' skin colour; but the news quickly spread throughout the kingdom and people were mocking the princess and staring openly at her.

"I don't understand what's happened," Elphaba sobbed to her step-mother, completely distraught.

The queen soothed the girl. "There, there, child. The people will adjust eventually and we may yet find a cure. In the meantime, I think it best if you remain in the castle and continue your chores."

"Yes, step-mother," Elphaba replied dutifully.

The next day, when the queen gloatingly asked the mirror the same question she did every day, she wondered what answer she would get- whether at last, she would be restored to her rightful position as 'fairest of them all.'

"Beauty is not skin deep,

Yet the world sees it so.

The princess is still fairest,

Though Emerald covers snow.

Her soul is pure,

Her heart is sweet.

But she's deemed unsightly,

By those she meets."

It wasn't exactly the answer the queen had hoped for, but she was still satisfied nonetheless. She knew that in the eyes of her subjects, whom she deemed most important, she would be renowned as the most attractive in the land.

Elphaba was changed drastically once she reluctantly accepted the permanent change to her skin tone. She suddenly withdrew more into herself, and became more defensive as people openly gawked and stared at her when they met her.

People all throughout the kingdom whispered and spread rumours about what had caused the abrupt change in the princess' skin tone and other changes that may have come along with it. They no longer discussed her beauty and the queen was praised for her support of her step-daughter.

Elphaba was thankful that she could hide away in the castle, even as a maid.

One day, a few months after the queen had cast the spell, she enacted her next plan. After being widowed for several years by this point, she decided the time had come to remarry. She fixed her sights on the young prince of a neighbouring kingdom, named Fiyero. This was planned both to spread her power and to stroke her own ego.

The queen believed that by her marriage to the most attractive, eligible prince in the land, it would surely further cement her reputation as fairest in the land. Although the prince was considerably younger than her, in his early twenties, she believed that it would be beneficial to both kingdoms for a marriage to unite them.

To put her plan into action, she invited the prince to the castle for a visit. He accepted and the queen made a point before his arrival of stressing to Elphaba to stay out of his way.

"He does not need to be subjected to your abnormality, dearie," she said to Elphaba, pretending to be sympathetic and Elphaba nodded, blushing uncomfortably.

"Yes, Your Majesty."

Admittedly, Fiyero couldn't deny the queen was attractive when he was introduced to her. Although she was older, she looked much younger than her age. He joined her for dinner and afterwards excused himself to walk alone amongst the gardens. His parents were keen for the marriage to go ahead, never mind Fiyero's feelings on the matter.

It wasn't that he was opposed to the idea of marriage, he would just prefer to marry for reasons other than politics.

Lost in thought, Fiyero rounded a corner and found himself face to face with Elphaba. They were both startled, and Elphaba jumped back, her heart in her throat.

"Oh, I'm sorry," Fiyero apologised. "I didn't mean to startle you. I- I wasn't looking where I was going, I'm afraid."

"It's fine, it was my fault," Elphaba replied, lowering her eyes.

In the moonlight, Fiyero could see the emerald tinge to her skin and knew immediately who she was. The stories of the princess who had turned green for no apparent reason was renowned throughout the land; but Fiyero hadn't expected her to be as young or as beautiful as she was.

"You're the princess, aren't you?" he asked gently and Elphaba's eyes flew up to meet his in shock.

"Well, I…. yes," she replied cautiously.

"I'm sorry, I seem to have forgotten your name," Fiyero continued apologetically and Elphaba hesitated, not knowing what to do and remembering her stepmother's orders.

"Elphaba," she finally replied in a low voice and Fiyero smiled.

"Elphaba. Of course, forgive me. I'm Fiyero. Do you mind if I accompany you on your walk?"

Elphaba blushed, wondering why he didn't seem to stare or comment on her skin and considering maybe in the dark, he couldn't tell.

"No, I don't mind," she replied and they set off around the gardens, side by side.

When the queen saw them through the window a short while later, she was irate. Even from a distance she could see that Fiyero was acting warm and friendly to Elphaba, and she could tell he was attracted to her, despite the green skin. The mirror had been right, in saying that Elphaba was still the fairest in the land, even if though the people would not agree.

Her most inner nature, her good heart and pure soul had not been tainted by the new colour of her skin and the fact that Fiyero could clearly see that, made the queen hate the princess more than ever.

Fiyero left and returned to his own kingdom without the subject of marriage being raised again. The queen waited until he left before plotting her next actions against Elphaba, resolved to finally and truly reclaim her rightful role as 'fairest of them all'.

A few days later, the queen summoned her finest huntsman, renowned through the land as "The Wizard" for his superior skill and talent to approach her throne.

"What is your will, my queen?" the huntsman asked, bowing deeply before her throne.

The queen looked at him coldly. "I have a mission for you, huntsman. You must speak of this to no-one, understood?"

"Of course, Your Majesty," the huntsman assured her dutifully.

The queen smirked in satisfaction. "I want you to escort Princess Elphaba out deep into the woods. Find a secluded spot where no one will come across you, or be able to hear any sounds. Then, I want you to kill her."

The huntsman was stunned by this order. "Kill the princess, my queen?" he asked in disbelief and the queen nodded calmly.

"Yes. Kill her, and bring me back her heart, as proof the deed is complete. Do this, huntsman, and you will be rewarded handsomely."

The huntsman faltered for only a moment and then nodded. "Yes, Your Majesty. Your wish is my command."

As he had been asked, the Wizard escorted the princess out into the woods. Elphaba had been surprised when the queen had suggested to her over breakfast that morning that the Wizard should escort her to the woods.

"You've barely left the castle since… the unfortunate greenification," the queen simpered. "I think it would do well for you to get outside and have some fresh air… a change of scenery. Your duties can wait."

Elphaba smiled at her stepmother. "That sounds lovely, stepmother. Thank you."

Elphaba had always loved the woods and the outdoors, and she happily walked through the woods, the Wizard at a safe distance behind her, picking wildflowers and looking at the animals and plants around her. She was so caught up in her joy and what she was seeing, she neglected to see the Wizard come up behind her, until she heard a noise like a blade being withdrawn from his sheath and turned.

She gasped and flung herself back to see his raise his knife, her eyes widening in terror. Seeing the fear and panic in her eyes, the huntsman froze, unable to plunge the knife into her heart and actually carry out the queens' order.

"I'm sorry!" he gasped, lowering the knife and dropping to his knees before the stunned Elphaba.

"It's the queen, Princess. She- she ordered you dead… but I can't!"

Elphaba was completely shocked. "The queen? She ordered _what_?"

The Wizard nodded. "She wants you dead, your Highness. You must run and hide. Where she can't find you."

Elphaba subconsciously backed away, unable to comprehend what she'd been told. "I can't ever come back, can I?"

"No. Not if you want to be safe," the huntsman told her sadly.

Elphaba swallowed hard, not liking the thought of leaving behind her home and all her memories of her father; and being forced to flee with only the clothes on her back; but liking the alternative even less.

"What about you? And the people?" she asked him.

"I'll make the queen believe you are dead," he promised her. "I believe she was planning to tell the people you came into the woods to pick wildflowers and were stung by a bee."

Elphaba frowned. "That doesn't make sense."

He smiled wryly. "It does if you were apparently deathly allergic to bee stings," he answered and she understood.

"Thank you," she said softly, and he bowed low to her, before she turned on her heel and fled into the woods.

Elphaba made her way deeper and deeper into the woods, until she was further in she had ever been and no real idea where she was. The woods were silent here, except for the faint rustle of leaves, but there were no other signs of life.

That was until she saw a tiny cottage in a clearing, and she stilled in surprise, not expecting to find people living in the middle of the woods.

"Hello?" she called cautiously, as she approached.

Clearly, whomever lived in the cottage was as surprised to find life in this area as she was, because the door was flung open immediately, and Elphaba hid her surprise to see a munchkin looking up at her.

She hadn't seen a munchkin since she was a child, after her father's death they had mostly left the kingdom, not caring for the queen.

"What are you doing out here?" he asked her bluntly and Elphaba hesitated, not sure how to respond.

"Seeking refuge," she replied finally and gave a small curtsey. "My name is Elphaba."

The munchkin's eyes widened. "Elphaba? The Princess Elphaba?"

"Yes," Elphaba nodded.

He stared at her for a moment. "You weren't green the last I heard."

Elphaba blushed, wondering if she'd ever be used to her new skin tone. "No. This is a recent development."

"I'm Boq," he introduced himself. "Who are you seeking refuge from, Your Highness?"

"The queen," Elphaba responded.

Boq gaped. "Maybe you'd better come in and explain."

When Elphaba entered the cottage, she was introduced to Boq's housemates, more munchkins who had retreated to the woods from the queen's rule. They were all men, seven in all. Besides Boq, there was Tibbett, Crope, Avaric, Frex, Liir and Shell and all were sympathetic to Elphaba's plight once she'd explained what the Wizard had told her.

"You can stay with us!" Shell said immediately.

"Yes!" Liir agreed. "We'll keep you safe, Princess."

The others were all in agreement, for they had long respected and admired Elphaba's long-deceased parents. Elphaba was touched, and promised to keep house for them in return of their generosity.

Meanwhile, the Wizard had killed a young deer in the woods before returning to the castle, and it was the heart of the deer he presented to the queen and assured her the mission had been completed.

The queen was pleased, and promptly ordered the heart to be cooked and served in a stew for dinner that night. And then she had to put on the act of the grieving stepmother to tell the people that their princess had abruptly and tragically died.

With all the formalities and duties that came along with that, and with a sense of satisfaction, the queen took a day or two to rest before standing triumphantly before the magic mirror, and asking,

"Mirror, mirror, on the wall,

Who is the fairest one of all?"

The queen's arrogant smirk faded as the mirror replied, answering dutifully, but not the words she was longing or had been expecting to hear.

"Deep in the woods,

Hidden from thee sight.

Lives the fairest maiden of all,

Formerly with skin shining snow white.

She takes refuge with the munchkins,

Yet still lives in fear.

What thy queen ate in victor,

Was truly the heart of a deer."

The queen was furious not only that Elphaba was in fact alive or that the Wizard had tricked her, but that _she_ had been oblivious to the deceit.

"I suppose if I want the girl dead, I'll have to do it myself," she muttered crossly and sat down to think of the best way to do so, but not before ordering the Wizard to be exiled from the land as punishment for his betrayal.

After a few days of serious thought (these things could not be done lightly), she decided the best way was to do it simply. Using magic, she disguised herself as a girl about Elphaba's age, with blonde curls, blue eyes and dressed herself in a pink, stylish dress. Then she set off to find the cottage where Elphaba was living with the Munchkins.

The Munchkins worked in the large fields that were on the other side of the forest. Elphaba took care of the house whilst they were at work, and always had a hot and delicious meal waiting on the table for them when they came home. It had only been a few days, but none of the Munchkins could remember what it was like before Elphaba had come to stay with them, and they all loved her.

Every morning, when they left for the fields, Boq would take careful care to remind Elphaba not to open the door for anyone and to keep herself safe. Elphaba always smiled and agreed.

On this particular day, when there came a knock on the cottage door, it was difficult for Elphaba to tell whether she was more surprised at the knock on the door itself, or with the bubbly, pink-wearing girl on the other side.

"Can I help you?" Elphaba asked cautiously.

The girl beamed at her. "Hello! I'm Galinda Upland…. Of the Upper Uplands," she added when Elphaba gave no sign of recognition and Elphaba sensed that she was supposed to be impressed by that last part.

"Oh. Of course."

"I'm just selling these most beautiful stay-laces and thought I'd offer you one."

The stay-laces were all different colours and made of beautiful, fine material. But Elphaba shook her head.

"No thank you. I'm not interested."

Galinda grabbed a black stay-lace and thrust it into Elphaba's face before she good close the door.

"Oh, but this is perfect for you! It's really sharp, don't you think? You know black is this year's pink. You deserve each other…."

"No thank you. I really can't afford-" Elphaba refused, but Galinda cut her off.

"No charge! Just out of the goodness of my heart."

Elphaba paused, the stay-lace really was beautiful, and the black wouldn't clash with her skin too badly. Galinda took her silence as agreement and beamed.

"Here. I'll help you put it on," she offered and Elphaba reluctantly gave in.

When Galinda began to tie it up, she pulled the strings in tightly, making Elphaba gasp.

"Uh, it's a little too tight," she murmured, but Galinda ignored her only pulling it tighter.

Elphaba tried to protest, or to move away as her air was cut off, but Galinda held her firm until Elphaba's vision turned black and she fainted dead away, not breathing. Galinda laughed evilly, casting a spell to change back to her usual appearance.

"Finally!" she exclaimed. "Now I will be the fairest in the land!"

The queen's lone celebration was cut short when she heard footsteps approaching, and she quickly fled the cottage. When the munchkins entered the cottage a few minutes later, they were panicked to see Elphaba lying on the floor, not moving. As they gathered frantically around her, it was Crope who had the idea of loosening the laces when he saw how tightly the stay-lace was bound.

Much to their relief, Elphaba began to stir as her lungs were able to take in air and after a few anxious moments, her eyes flickered open.

"What happened?" Avaric asked her, as they helped her sit up.

Breathlessly, she explained what had happened, and Boq and Liir exchanged a look.

"The queen," they said in unison.

Elphaba was quite startled by the idea the perky, blonde, faintly annoying girl had been her stepmother in disguise. Satisfied she was alright, the munchkins relaxed and repeated their stern instructions to let no one at all into the house whilst they were not there.

The queen was horrified to learn from her magic mirror that night that Elphaba was alive, and immediately planned her next plan of attack.

She waited a few days to let the dust settle, and then disguised herself again. This time, she was dressed as an old woman, with heavy makeup and who looked somewhat like a fish. This time, instead of stay-laces, she had combs which had been dipped in poison.

When Elphaba opened the door this time, she wasn't wary of the elderly woman. Because what threat could she be?

"Hello," she greeted her and the woman smiled.

"Hello, dearie. My name is Madame Morrible. I wondered if you'd be interested in buying a hair comb? They're so delicately designed. We're raising money for the local school."

"They are beautiful," Elphaba admitted.

Madame Morrible smiled. "They'd look so beautiful in your hair, dearie. Here, let me show you."

For an instant, Elphaba was wary, even suspicious. But then she figured, what harm could a comb do?

Madame Morrible picked up a comb, and gently slid it into Elphaba's hair. The moment it came into contact with Elphaba's scalp, her eyes rolled back and she collapsed on the floor. Quickly, the queen leaned down and felt for a pulse, finding none.

Pleased that at last, her plan had finally succeeded, the queen left; feeling nothing towards the still body of her stepdaughter lying on the cottage floor. She only felt glee that at last she would be that fairest in the land.

So, that night she stood before the mirror.

"Mirror, Mirror on the wall,

Who is the fairest one of all?"

The mirror responded, much like it had a few nights prior, to inform her that the munchkins had managed to once again revive Elphaba, by removing the comb from her hair; and hence, she remained as the fairest in the land.

Angered beyond belief, the queen went to her last resort, pulling out the deepest book of dark magic she possessed- the Grimmerie. Flipping to a spell near the back, the evil queen looked up with a smirk of satisfaction.

"This will deal with the girl once and for all!" she declared aloud with a cackle. "The Poisoned Apple!"

This time, once the apple was prepared, the queen disguised herself as a young, sweet, innocent appearing farmer's wife before making her way to the cottage. There, she introduced herself as Nessarose.

By this time, Elphaba was more than wary of accepting anything from anyone, but the queen had thought of that and planned accordingly. The apple on top of the basket she had collected was only half poisoned. So, when Elphaba hesitated at the offer of a fresh, juicy red apple, the queen calmly picked up a knife, cut the apple in half and took the non-poisoned half to eat for herself.

"They're especially juicy this year," Nessarose said happily, wiping juice from her chin.

"Try some."

Elphaba smiled slightly, the apple did look good. "Thank you," she said, accepting the other half.

Nessarose watched eagerly as Elphaba raised it up and took a bite, waiting until she'd swallowed and continuing to watch as her breath stilled and for the third time, she fell to the floor, dead.

And finally, at long last, when the queen stood before the magic mirror, he responded with the words she'd been longing to hear.

"It's you, my Queen, it's you I say,

You're the fairest one of day."

The queen was victorious, and she took a further vindictive glee knowing that in the cottage, the seven munchkins were mourning the death of Elphaba. And they were. They'd grown so fond of her in a short period of time, they couldn't bear to bury her.

Instead, they laid her in a glass casket, placed in a field full of the wildflowers she had loved so much and took such good care of her, that the story of the dead green girl who laid in a glass coffin in the middle of the woods spread throughout the land.

When Fiyero heard the rumours, his mind flashed immediately to Elphaba, the only green girl he had ever seen or heard of. Curious, he saddled his horse and made a special journey out to the woods from his own distant kingdom.

When at long last he made it to the forest, he knew immediately that it was indeed Elphaba. Even in death, she was just as beautiful as he remembered, green skin or no, and he approached the coffin slowly, to bid her goodbye.

"Elphaba," he murmured softly, his heart aching in grief.

"Did you know her, your Highness?" Boq asked, who had been laying fresh flowers at the grave.

"Yes," Fiyero said sadly. "Not for very long, though."

Boq was surprised when Fiyero turned to him. "Let me have the coffin," he begged.

"What for?" he asked suspiciously.

"Let me take her back to my kingdom, and bury her with all the grace and honour she deserves. Let me bury her as a princess," he almost begged, and in that instant, Boq knew Fiyero was in love with Elphaba.

He agreed sadly and more than a little reluctantly. Fiyero gave orders for the men who had ridden with him to pick up the coffin and carry it away. As they were doing so, one man stumbled on the root of a tree and dropped his corner. The casket fell open and Fiyero leapt to stop Elphaba's body from tumbling out onto the ground.

He caught her just under the ribs, and unbeknownst to him, the movement caused the piece of poisoned apple to dislodge from her throat. Fiyero almost dropped her when he abruptly felt her stir in his arms.

"Elphaba?" he asked, hardly daring to believe it and watched in amazement as her eyes flickered open and she looked up at him, frowning for a moment before she placed his face.

"Prince Fiyero?"

"Elphaba!" Boq cried ecstatically, bursting into tears to see her miraculously revived.

All the munchkins were thrilled and rejoiced to have Elphaba back with them. They told Fiyero the whole story and how they suspected the queen to be behind it all. It took a while for Fiyero to be able to pull her aside and propose to her.

Elphaba was startled. "You- you want to marry me?" she asked in disbelief and he nodded.

"Yes, I do. Will you?"

Elphaba couldn't speak for a moment, but eventually she nodded, a faint blush covering her emerald cheeks.

A few days after, the Queen stood before the mirror and asked,

"Mirror, mirror, on the wall,

Who is the fairest one of all?"

The mirror replied,

""You, my queen, are fair; it is true.

But the young queen is a thousand times fairer than you."

The queen had heard that Prince Fiyero was getting married, and indeed, her invitation to the wedding had arrived that morning.

Driven both by jealously and curiosity, the queen arrived to attend the wedding. She was startled when the congregation turned to face the bride and she saw the long ebony hair and the emerald green skin.

"No!" she gasped.

How could she be alive? The mirror had assured her that Elphaba was dead! It was impossible for her to be alive. She sat there and fumed all throughout the ceremony and afterwards, she approached her stepdaughter and seized her by the shoulders.

"How are you alive? You're supposed to be dead! I made sure of it!" she demanded.

Fiyero summoned the guards, who came and pulled the queen away, taking her away.

"No! I'm supposed to be the fairest in the land!" she screeched as she was removed and all the wedding guests stared in horror.

The queen confessed to her evil deeds, and as punishment, the king had a pair of iron shoes welded to her feet and she was left to rot in prison for all eternity. The magic mirror was destroyed, and Elphaba and Fiyero lived happily ever after.


End file.
